


I Wish I Could Take Your Pain

by littlemissy106



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eagles, Gen, Goblins, Hurt Kíli, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Protective Fíli, mostly brotherly love, so strictly speaking not durincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissy106/pseuds/littlemissy106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli didn't come away from the fall in the goblin tunnels unscathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Take Your Pain

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the Hobbit fandom *pops champagne bottle*
> 
> But seriously I'm super excited to branch out a bit with my writing. Feel free to give me tips if you feel I've gotten something wrong.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have lovely day! <3

Kíli’s senses rolled, dull pain sparking through his nerves and eyes focusing in and out at the sudden impact against the floor of the goblin’s cave. He groaned at the weight of wood piled across his hips and legs and held back a sharp comment at the cheerful exclamation of , “Well, that could have been worse!” that echoed from his right.

Worse indeed.

And that was when the monstrous goblin landed with a sick crunching sound on top of the pile of wood and dwarves.  
Beneath the sound of groaning dwarves and creaking wood a subtle pop echoed through Kíli’s body. For a moment time seemed to pause, and then agony rolled up his left leg in a fiery wave.

Through the pain and shock Kíli barely had enough strength left to shout out a panicked, “Gandalf!” at the sight of the goblin horde streaming down the cave walls like a swarm of spiders.

Whether or not the wizard every responded to his shout Kíli would never know for the next second his vision was filled with tangled golden hair and rough hands were urgently slipping under his arms and pulling him up.

“Kíli, get up! Come on, we have to go!”

Kíli’s response to his brother’s rough order was cut off by the scream that threatened to rip from his throat at the pain washing over his leg with every minute movement. Never the less he scrambled to his feet with his brother’s assistance, swaying for a moment when Fíli’s guiding hands left his arms. 

He took a step in the direction that the rest of the company was running, but as soon as his left foot hit the ground his leg collapsed under the weight. He would have fallen back to the ground were it not for Fíli’s quick reflexes.

The blonde quickly threw his brother’s left arm over his shoulders. With a hurried glance back at the approaching goblin horde he urged quietly, “Come on Kee. We have to move, fast as you can.”

Kíli leaned against his brother, pushing his shocked body to limp as fast as it could. He huffed in amusement at the concern that his brother tried to hide behind rough tones and brisk movements. Fíli never had been able to hide his emotions from his dark-haired brother.

Together they navigated through the twisting goblin tunnels, trailing at the back of the company of dwarves. Finally they burst into the evening sun, just as the fastest goblins were aiming their spears at the backs of the young princes.

With a clatter of spearhead against stone Bombur and Bofur slid the doors to the goblin tunnel firmly shut, drawing enraged screams from their pursuer’s throats as the doors were wedged firmly closed from the outside.

Panting for breath the company drew together in a loose circle several hundred yards away from the blocked doors.  
Kíli leaned against his brother, chest heaving with pants and legs shaking with effort. He shifted his face into the fresh evening breeze that cooled his fevered skin and blew his sweaty locks back from his face.

He heard his brother’s breaths begin to settle, but before Fíli could begin to fuss over his younger brother Gandalf cried out, “Where’s Bilbo? Where is your hobbit?”

With a start Kíli opened his eyes, looking around as best he could without shifting his body, frantically hoping for a glimpse of the company’s smallest member. His heart sunk as he realized what Gandalf had already pointed out. Their hobbit was nowhere to be seen. The horror that swept through him as he began to imagine what would happen to their poor burglar at the hands of those wretched goblins nearly drowned out the pain in his leg, and he listened only halfheartedly to the conversation going on.

It wasn’t until a familiar voice cried out, “No. He isn’t!” that Kíli broke out of the daze he had fallen into. He smiled with true happiness at the reappearance of Bilbo, and blurted out excitedly, “Bilbo, we’d given you up! How on earth did you get past the goblins?”

Bilbo only chuckled, glancing around with hesitation before Gandalf cried out, “Well what does it matter. He’s back.”

Before the other dwarves could start celebrating, Thorin’s deep voice broke through the merriment. “It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?”

Kíli’s smile grew with fondness as the hobbit responded to his Uncle’s question with, “Look I know you doubt me. And you’re right. I often think of BagEnd. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that’s where I belong. That’s home. And that’s why I came back. Because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can.” 

Their little burglar had quite the heart.

For a moment nothing was said, each of the dwarves taking in the kindness of the hobbit and letting it fill the spaces in their hearts that had begun to grow weary from battle.

Once again the mood was broken, but this time it was by the feral howling and snarling of wargs on the hunt.

“Out of the frying pan,,,”

“….and into the fire.”

Kíli only had a moment to snort in amusement at Gandalf and his uncle finishing each other’s sentences, before Fíli was once again forcing him into motion. His breath choked as the pain in his leg swelled. This time the pain was strong enough to tinge his vision with black and by the time that the golden haired prince had dragged his younger brother into the lower branches of a pine tree Kíli’s face was grey with the effort of staying conscious.

Briefly Fíli’s hand cradled his brother’s cheek before it moved away. The jostling of his brother catching something snapped Kíli’s attention back to the battle at hand and he took in the snapping wargs that were even now starting to pounce and scratch at the base of the pine trees that the company was huddled in, before turning to see what his brother had caught.

Fíli threw the blazing pinecone with deadly accuracy, sending it smashing into the face of one of the wargs. Immediately he reached up and caught another one, preparing to throw it at a black warg whose snapping jaws were getting just a bit too close to Ori’s coattails, but he paused as another pinecone was held careful against his own blazing one until the fire jumped to the second cone. A flicker of relief swept through Fíli as he watched his brother aim his cone; although the relief was tempered by the shaking of the younger’s hands and the pallor of his cheeks.

Kíli held the firey cone carefully in his hands before throwing it at an approaching orc. He grunted in distaste when his throw hit the back of the orc’s warg instead, but shrugged it off when the warg’s oily fur was quick to catch fire. His muscles fought his every move as he threw more cones, and then as he hung onto the fallen pine tree with all his might. The weakness frustrated him, but he could do little more than groan when his brother clambered over him to defend Thorin against the orc’s. He fought to rise to his feet, to stand with his kin against the ones who would see them dead, but no amount of will power would make his left leg hold any weight.

Desperately he watched Bilbo pounce on the orc about to cut Thorin’s head off, and then Fíli, Bofur, and Nori were driving back the remaining orcs. Kíli was so absorbed in watching the fighting that he failed to notice the approaching eagles. When one swept up Thorin all Kíli could do was stare in shock. Never had he dreamed that the great eagles of myth actually existed!

Before he could further contemplate the existence of such creatures, or worry about the fact that Thorin was hanging completely limp, a pair of sharp talons plucked him from his perch in the pine tree, sending him flying into the air and over the cliff. He yelled out in panic and then felt the air leave his lungs as he landed on the back of another great eagle. The impact caused another fresh burst of pain to ricochet from his leg. He felt bile begin to rise up the back of his throat, but he choked it back down, only letting out a whimper when a second body landed nearly on top of him.

Kíli was so exhausted that he would have let the blackness that tinged his vision claim him right there had it not been for a voice screaming his name.

“Kíli! Kíli open your eyes! Don’t you dare give up!”

With great effort the raven-haired prince peeled his eyelids back to see his brother leaning over him, sheltering him from the wind and anchoring him to the back of the eagle.

“Fee…”

Fíli’s face softened in relief at the whispered response. He gently swept his brother’s hair out of his eyes as he talked over the rushing wind, “Just stay awake for a little longer. As soon as the eagles put us down Oin’ll take a look at you.”

Kíli leaned into his brother’s touch, content to bask in his brother’s attention. All at once a realization hit him and he tried to sit up, crying out, “Thorin!”

His brother’s gentle but insistent hand on his chest prevented him from moving as the blonde looked up ahead of them worriedly. “It looks like he’s unconscious, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Uncle’s so stubborn. It’d take more than a warg bite to take him out.”

Kíli’s stomach swooped uncomfortably again, although this time out of concern for his uncle. He swallowed heavily and leaned back into the slick feathers, reaching an arm up to grip the edge of Fíli’s coat. Fíli crouched down closer to him in response and they spent the rest of the ride huddled together, not saying a word, but silently comforting each other.

Kíli’s vision had narrowed such that all he saw was his brother’s blue eyes, flooded with concern and exhaustion, so when the rhythm of the eagle beneath him changed he didn’t realize they had landed until Fíli pulled back. His hand refused to loosen its hold on Fíli’s coat, so he was dragged across the eagles back as the golden-haired prince slid smoothly to the ground.

As he rolled off of the eagles shoulder Kíli tried to steady his legs, but they collapsed the moment he touched the ground. He landed with a huff in Fíli’s arms, moaning from the agony that adrenaline no longer tempered.

His vision sputtered out and he fought to stay conscious, only able to hear Fíli’s cry for Oin and feel his brother scoop him up in his arms like a child. His body swayed with the steady gait of his brother before he felt his body being settled on the hard ground with a bed roll settled under his head.

“Kíli? You still with us lad?”

He blinked a few times and his vision brightened enough so that he could see a blurry Oin hovering over him, watching for a reaction to his question.

A small relieved smile darted across the healer’s face as Kíli’s eyes opened. With brisk efficiency he began searching the prince’s body for injury while asking, “Can you tell me where you’re injured laddie?”

For a moment Kíli just blinked slowly, but finally his gaze drifted down to his legs as he muttered slowly, “Left leg.”

With a nod Oin moved his hands to press along the youth’s leg, searching for abnormalities. As his hands came to the knee Kíli let out a strangled cry and Oin’s face paled at the huge lump he could feel protruding from just below the knee.

Oin briskly glanced up at the older prince, who had moved to hover at his younger brother’s side. “Hold him steady now, Fíli. This isn’t going to feel good.” With practiced movements the elderly dwarf removed the young prince’s boot and slowly rolled up his pant leg, doing his best to limit the movement of the limb.

Despite Oin’s best efforts every little touch and motion sent fire racing through Kíli’s veins. He whimpered, bucking slightly under Fíli’s hands, which had settled on his shoulders to hold him still. Filli lowered his forehead to rest gently against his brother’s and he began whispering soft assurances, desperate to distract his suffering brother.

With the pants rolled up the reason for Kíli’s pain became clear. Just below his knee, bone jutted out at an unnatural angle. Some parts of the skin were already turning a nasty deep purple, while others were completely white, stretched near their limit. The sight set even the battle hardened healer’s stomach heaving uncomfortably and he unconsciously let out a rough curse.

At the curse Fíli turned around in alarm, eyes widening at the sight of the damaged limb and heart nearly breaking. How could he have let this happen to his baby brother?

He turned around abruptly as he felt Kíli stirring beneath his grasp, and he was just in time to prevent his brother from trying to get a look at his leg. “Don’t Kíli. Just look at me.”

At his brother’s words Kíli’s heart pumped in fear. He buried a hand in his brother’s thick hair whimpering out in panic, “Fee? How – how bad? Is it that bad?”

The older prince hesitated at his brother’s question, unwilling to tell him how bad it looked and yet not wanting to lie either. Thankfully Oin chose that time to break in.

“Your knee’s outa alignment. I’m going to have to move it back into place. It should be fine once it’s in place, though you’ll need to keep off it for at least a couple of days. The hard part is going to be getting it into place. It’s going to hurt, a lot, and ya cannot tense up or it won’t work. Normally I’d give ya something to knock ya out, but my packs’ still in the goblin caves.”

Kíli closed his for a moment, gathering what strength he had left, before looking up at Fíli and nodding. “Do what you have to.”  
Fíli’s eyes were filled with anguish at being unable to shoulder some of his brother’s pain, but he nodded back, a proud smile flickering across his face in approval. Kíli really had grown into quite the warrior.

“All right. I’m going to need two long straight objects to brace his leg with and some cloth to tie them together with. Also I need something for him to bite down on.”

Without a word Fíli pulled two identical, sheathed knives out of the inside of his coat and handed them to Oin. He was reaching to rip a strip of cloth off of his shirt when Bilbo stepped up and solemnly handed over the handkerchief he had gotten in Rivendell. For a moment the breath caught in Fíli’s throat at the meaningful gesture, but in the end he simply offered the hobbit a small smile. His attention turned to Thorin as his Uncle stepped over to him.

“Uncle!” For a moment relief at seeing Thorin conscious and moving around calmed his mind. The older dwarf smiled sadly and crouched down, pressing his forehead to Fíli’s before moving around him and doing the same to his youngest nephew.  
Finally Thorin leaned back and pulled his belt from his waist. He pushed it into Fíli’s hands with a brisk, “Here”, before he stepped back.

Fíli quirked his eyebrow in amusement as his Uncle settled an arm over the hobbit’s shoulders, but he quickly returned his focus to the task at hand.

He folded Thorin’s belt in half, ensuring that it would be thick enough to withstand being bit down on, before coaxing it into his Kil’s mouth.

Kíli wrinkled his nose at the sharp taste of dirt and leather filled his mouth, but he bit down anyway. The leather cushioned his bite and the smell of his Uncle, of leather and metal and smoke, filled his nose. He breathed deeply before looking up at his older brother and blinking to signal his readiness.

“All right then. Ready to go laddie!” Oin chirped. False cheer filled his tone in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it only succeeded in grating on Fíli’s nerves. 

“Just be gentle,” the older prince snapped in response, disgruntled at the thought of letting someone, even a healer, cause Kíli pain.  
Oin merely shot him a knowing look before straddling over his patient’s lower calf. With calm fingers he began slowly moving the leg into the position that it would need to be in to be slipped into alignment. In response to his movement Kíli’s body jerked and a strangled yelp was muffled into the leather. 

“You keep him from moving lad. And keep him calm as you can,” he instructed without looking up, knowing that Fíli would do as he said.

With a pained smile Fíli settled more of his weight on his brother, pushing one arm down across his chest and shoulders, while the other came up to steady the brunette’s head. Kíli shook under his touch, and Fíli’s heart thudded sympathetically. “Just look me ok. No need to worry. Surely you’ve gotten worse as a result of one of you pranks hmm? Or maybe from the brothers of those lasses you were always chasing around? Don’t know why you even bothered with them if I’m honest. None of them were good enough for you. “  
Kíli showed no sign of understanding the prince’s words, but his gaze never wavered from the blue eyes, tangled braids, and golden hair of his older brother. So Fíli kept talking, talking of Erebor and what it would be like once they rebuilt it, of seeing their mother again, of finally killing Smaug. He talked until he was interrupted by an abrupt “POP” that was immediately followed be a ragged scream of pain.

Kíli’s body convulsed uncontrollably as the pain in his leg converged into a bright burning ball that seemed to fry every nerve his body. His fingers scrabbled at the rock and his shoulders heaved under his brother’s grasp. Were it not for the belt in his mouth he surely would have bitten through his tongue.

Just as quickly as it came the pain trickled away until all that remained was a dull ache that flared a bit as Oin strapped the knives to either side of his knee. He was left panting for breath and tears dribbled down from his eyes without his knowledge. 

As his brother’s screams finally ended Fíli removed the belt from his mouth, barely noticing the deep teeth marks that would likely never come out of the leather. He lifted his arm from his brother’s chest and cradled Kíli’s head in his hands, swiping gently at the hair that was stuck to the young prince’s forehead and the tears that lined his cheeks. “There it’s all done. Does it feel better now?”  
With an exhausted sigh of relief Kíli nodded in response to his brother’s question. His eyes slipped closed, grateful for the lack of pain. For a moment his head was jostled, and when he opened his eyes to see what was going on he discovered that Fíli had moved so that his head was pillowed in his lap, rather than on the bed roll.

At his look Fíli only smiled softly, running a hand through Kíli’s hair and beginning to braid it as he gently urged, “Rest now. Everything’s going to be ok.”

With the eagles still swooping around them, his Uncle hugging the hobbit tightly, and Fíli looking at him with such loving devotion Kíli found that he could easily believe his brother’s words.

Everything was going to be ok.


End file.
